The present invention relates to a compact laminated type heat sink that cools an object to be cooled (as an example, a semiconductor element such as an inverter, and the like).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-33063, a laminated type heat sink is proposed.
This is fabricated, as illustrated in FIG. 11, by press-molding a metal flat plate to form a pair of manifolds (not illustrated), and drilling a plurality of slits 2 between these. Between each of the slits 2, a fin part is formed by long and thin longitudinal ribs 3 that are in parallel to each other and transverse ribs 4 that link between the adjacent longitudinal ribs 3 to constitute a flat plate. Further, lamination is performed so that, in the fin part of each plate, the longitudinal ribs 3 thereof are matched with each other and the transverse ribs 4 are offset in the length direction of the plate from each other.
On both ends in the lamination direction of the laminated body of plates, an end lid 7 is arranged, a semiconductor element such as an inverter is mounted on the end lid 7, and a refrigerant is circulated into the fin part of each plate via the manifold.